Tegan Baldwin
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Because of a deal Tony's father made back a long time ago when Stark industries was crumbling Tony finds himself in a arranged marriage to the princess of Monaco. Tony now has to balance his forced with relationship with Tegan, the relationship he wants with Pepper, and his relationship with his iron suit.
1. Chapter 1

Tegan Baldwin Chapter 1

Authors: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. New Story, hope you like! Takes place somewhere between Avengers and Age of Ultron.

Tony Stark Pov

The company, Stark industries, was something I was always grateful to have, but I never realized the cost of it, till now. Back in the day when Stark industries was struggling my dad needed a loan of money, but no one wanted to help out a Stark. Luckily the small kingdom of Monaco in Europe believed in him, and their king funded his company. But their was a deal, The king of Monaco agreed to give my father money with the request that eventually I, the future CEO of the company, would marry his unborn child. I could fight aliens, Hydra, even my own evil creations, but I couldn't get out of this, this was something I had to do.

"I have the suit," Pepper said as she walked in, her voice was soft and her eyes were filled with something I couldn't described. It was like she was fighting not to show me her sadness so it came out as something else, preparation. "Why am I wearing the suit exactly? I'm just meeting her, it's not like a fancy event." I asked her.

She gave me a look, "Tony when you meet her this afternoon you want to look presentable."

I hesitated, then turned around and kissed her full on, "I would much rather put the suit on the floor along with your dress."

Pepper pulled away, "You know you can't do this now. We knew this day was coming, it just came a little to fast for my tastes," she said with a small sympathetic laugh at the end.

I moved her hair out of her eyes, "I don't want to marry her, I've never seen her before, I don't even know her name."

"Well Tony, she's the princess of Monaco, you can look her name up online," Pepper told me.

"But the point is I don't want to! I don't need to waste energy on her because I don't know her, this is just another one of my father's business deals that I'm paying the price for, that he left me with!" I screamed, probably a little to loudly at her.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, "Put the suit on, their gonna be here any minute."

I did as I was told and put the stupid black suit on. It fit great, but at the same time it didn't fit. I half hoped the bribe to be would see me and back out of the wedding.

The elevator ride to the lobby with Pepper was quiet. "So are we not even talking anymore?" I asked her.

She looked at the elevator floor level, we were at 14. Pepper then turned to me and stroked her hand against my face, "Tony I will always love you, just remember that."

"Will you be there tonight?" I asked her, I looked to the elevator floor, 11.

"At the engagement party? Tony you don't want me to come that," she stated.

I took her hand in mine, "I want you too, please. I don't care if it's for five minutes I want you their," floor 7.

"I'll see, to you know you might fall in love with her," Pepper told me, floor 5.

I shook my head, "If I'm gonna fall in love with anyone besides you it would be a bottle of whiskey," floor 4.

"She's gonna be your wife, in a few weeks. If you don't get to know her now, you'll be thrown into a marriage that won't be anything but a business arraignment," she reminded me, floor 2.

I tear came down her cheek, "Please down cry," I begged her, "Please don't, because that makes this hurt so much more." The elevator doors to the lobby.

"Be polite," Pepper whispered to me, "Happy is driving them here."

We stood their in silence for a couple of minutes before I saw camera flashes outside, the paparazzi was all over this wedding, but no one knew it was arranged. As far as everyone but my closet friends knew I had fallen head over heels from the Monaco Princess with secret dinners and flying her to exotic destinations. It would be awful if someone realized how my father had whored his son out.

Two body guards entered first and then the king of Monaco, I had already met with him several times.

I reached out my hand to shake his, "Nice to see you again Mr. Baldwin."

He chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine Tony. And please call me Henry or father works too. And I see the lovely Mrs. Potts is here too," he reached out his hand to shake hers.

"I do regret saying that my daughter was unable to make it, but she will definitely be at the engagement party tonight," he explained, "Oh I hope you'll be attending too Pepper, you would be such a great role model for my daughter, such a hardworking lady you are." I knew the bride to be was younger then me, I just hadn't figured out how young yet.

"Of course I'll be their to celebrate such a great milestone in Tony's life," Pepper said with a smile.

"Well, I bid you goodbye, and my daughter is so excited to meet you," he said right before he left.

When he was gone Pepper turned to me and said, "Come on, we gotta get you ready for tonight."

•••

I had to wear a stupid suit again, and it was not the type of suit I liked. Pepper told me she thought It would be better if we went to the party separate from each other, which I didn't exactly agree with.

The party wasn't that bad, a few of the avengers were here. Rhodes came, thankfully, and hopefully Pepper would actually show up. And on top of all that I was still trying to figure out who this princess was.

I went over to the open bar and ordered myself a whiskey. The girl next to me ordered a Olive Martini. The girl had curly brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. She was wearing a lavender gown that had the whole back open, it was lacy, and floor length. She looked at the oldest twenty four.

"I'm assuming your with the bride, since I don't know you," I asked her as I waited for my drink.

She laughed then smirked, "Or I could have just wandered in here and I'm someone off the streets, but in this case I'm with the bride. I'm surprised you didn't call her by her first name."

I scratched my head, "Well I'm not exactly sure what her name is yet."

The girl raised a eyebrow, "Her name is Tegan, and I'm sure she took the time to learn your name."

I sighed, "Well this wedding wasn't my first choice exactly."

She turned to me, "Well between you and me I know it wasn't her first choice either." The girl then walked off with her drink.

"Congratulations Stark!" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Thor, "Thanks, I'm surprised you made it with all your Asgardian drama," I told him.

Thor just laughed, "I never miss a good engagement party. On Asgard the joining of two people is one of the most celebrated things!"

A waiter came up to me, "Mr. Stark, their requesting your presence on stage now."

I smiled at Thor, "Well I guess that's my cue."

As I reached the stage the King of Monaco greeted me again. I searched the crowd for Pepper, I didn't see her anywhere.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, it means a lot to join our two families together," King Henry said on the microphone, "Now if could just get my daughter to come on stage here."

The crowd laughed as the looked around for the bride. And the girl THE that approached the stage was the girl in the lavender dress, I was so screwed.

Authors Note: I'm guessing in the next chapter Tegan has a few choice words for Tony. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan Baldwin Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Thank you to all of you who have favorite and followed the story, I love you all!

Tegan Baldwin Pov

I could see he was nervous know, or maybe he just felt apologetic. It had only been a hour since my father's speech and he drank a least four glasses of champagne.

How could I not be irritated though? I had done all my research on him, and Stark industries for that matter. I learned his name, his likes and dislikes that the media broadcasted. I knew a lot, even it may seem a bit creepy without meeting to know all that stuff.

"Are you enjoying the party?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see my father, "Yes of course, everything is so," I paused to find the right word, "delicate."

My Father narrowed his eyes at the word delicate. It was a simple word, but by using I was hinting how everything was delicate and would soon fall apart. My Father looked around to see if anyone was watching then grabbed my arm hard, "Don't ruin this, without Stark's money I will not be able to support Monaco any longer and Monaco is our Kingdom, we must save it together."

"It seems like the only one who is doing the saving is me. Your the one who sold their daughter, only daughter, to man before you even had a wife!" My words were harsh, but I kept them in a low whisper, he media was everywhere.

"Don't not here," my father stated, "not now." He then walked away to entertain more important company then my own.

I took the moment to walk and get another drink, I was surprised the bar hadn't gone dry yet.

As I walked to the bar Tony stepped in my path. "I'm sorry," Tony said, "I should've done my research, learned your name at least."

"He apologizes, touching," I snapped back.

"You know your younger then I expected," he said, it sounded like it was more of something you would think in your head then say out loud.

"You know your more of a jerk then I expected," I declared before I tried to walk away.

"Wait," he said, "I'm sorry that was rude too." Tony started to mumble about something else to me, but I zoned when something caught my eye. Their was a woman by the bar, dark hair. Only for a moment when her dress accidentally lifted up a little I saw the knife attached to her leg. I knew she couldn't have been the only one, the only assassin.

"Excuse me," I told Tony interrupting him. I had to get out of here. Assassins were always after my family, they were paid to attack us, so new rulers would take our place. I needed to leave, Princess Tegan of Monaco needed to leave.

I grabbed my coat and purse at the coat check. Then I quickly ran to the bathroom. I pulled the zipper of my dress down quickly, I had to hurry, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I grabbed my bag and slipped on black pants and a black shirt. I dug till the bottom until I found my mask, and the blonde wig that when with it. As long as no one approached me closely that I knew, my identity would be kept. I had a feeling there would be a lot of running, so most people wouldn't be looking at me but looking at there escape way.

Suddenly I heard screams Coming from the banquet room, I had to hurry . So I quickly threw the wig and mask on.

As I expected people were running in all directions, chaos. I quickly looked around and counted seven, seven assassins were attacking, security had really gone down hill lately. How had they even gotten in with their weapons?

I took off the sai swords that hanged from my hips and put them in my hands. The woman I saw earlier with the knife came at me, but I used the sai to knock the knife out of her hand then swept my legs under her feet, knocking her to the ground. One down, seven to go, this was gonna be a long night.

Tony Stark's Pov

I had no idea what I said to her. We almost started to have a conversation, but then she just brushed me off and walked away. It's pretty hard to resist me, if I do say so myself.

I then helped myself to some more champagne. Most of the avengers had gone home from the night, I can't blame them. If I had the option to go home I would too.

Then all of sudden people start to scream, I look around and see people with guns and knifes, firing at people. My first instinct was to look for Pepper, then I remembered she wasn't here. Then I looked around for Tegan, but a horrible thought crossed my mind. If she died the deal was off, I quickly pushed the idea out of my mind. I wasn't gonna let a girl die just for my happiness, how could I even have thought about that.

I quickly take my watch and transform it into one of my suit's blasters. I was about to fire at them when I hesitated. There was a woman, blonde, she was fighting the people and winning. I decided to fall back, I'd never seen her before. Another new vigilante in New York? How would that look in the eyes of the people?

Everyone had cleared out of the room and I hid behind the bar. When I looked up all the attackers were down on the ground, the only one left standing was the woman with the blonde hair.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Who are you?"

She gave me a side glance but I never got to see her face. The girl, or rather woman, walked over to the giant glass window. Then without hesitation she jumped through the glass window and into the dark of night. I had a feeling she was gonna eventually become a huge pain in the ass.

Tegan Baldwin Pov

I made sure he couldn't she my face at all. He couldn't know, my father couldn't know, no one could know. But I've been here her for years know, protecting my people in Monaco. When I came here it broke my heart, knowing I couldn't help them anymore. But since I was in New York, I might as well help their people right?

I walked over to the glass window and jumped through it. The building wasn't that high and I landed on the lid of a dumpster in a alley. Luckily the hotel I was staying at wasn't far away, close enough for a walk. I sighed. I may have save lives tonight, but tomorrow I would consider myself lucky to survive the wedding planning.

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry for the long wait for a update, I will update sometime in the next week to make up for it.


End file.
